


The Last Base Is the Basement

by Silent Protagonist (CichyProtagonista)



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: 80's Music, Animal Traits, Artists, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Baristas, Bisexual Female Character, British English, British Female Character, British Slang, Chinese New Year, Coffee Shops, Demisexuality, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Internet, Internet Famous, Introversion, Iro is Eli's sister, Love Triangles, M/M, Memes, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Nina is Anon's sister, Panic Attacks, Platonic Kissing, Pop Culture, Scottish Character, Sex Education, Technobabble, True Love, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CichyProtagonista/pseuds/Silent%20Protagonist
Summary: Do you ever fantasise that at the day of grand opening of the zoo your boss would leave bottles of magical water right next to the regular water that you are supposed to sell to the customers? That you would accidentally sell that magical water which would turn them into animals - or rather, manimals? And then you and all poor, guilty driven employees would have to find twelve manimals who are rather not pleased and turn them back into men, using the power of friendship and love?Well, I don’t but this ridiculous scenario happened to me.





	The Last Base Is the Basement

>be me

>work at the snack stand at the zoo

>it's the day of the grand opening

>work with your good friend

>you both banter and get distracted

>"oh shit Jake I think we weren't supposed to sell water from THIS cart"

>holy fuck the guys who bought water got turned into animals

>everything goes mental

>everyone gets fired

>one coworker finds a bloke who got turned into a rabbit

>"okay guys we need to find all of them and turn them back somehow!" she says

>two weeks later

>you still can't find a clue about the manimals on the surface web

>go to the internet cafe to search deep web

>wtf computer goes mental

>you're hacking into NORAD somehow

>a message with congrats on your |_33t hacking skillz pops up on the screen

>"that kind of hackin' demands a pint to celebrate. Let's go - I'm at the computer just in front of ye. Don't mind ma affliction"

>you look up

>holy fuck it's a fucking lemur

>with human eyes and brown non-lemur fur

>you cursed a hacker who's gonna doxx you to hell if you don't help him

>FML

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I'm passionatelly planning this story, though I may be writing it only for myself. I know you probably didn't expect greentext, so please tell me your thoughts. Also, I haven't written down much of the story yet and I'm posting this now only so the draft won't get deleted, so don't expect an update too soon, though I promise I'm going to. Thanks for reading!


End file.
